


Harry James Potter (McGonagall)

by emmiegrace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiegrace/pseuds/emmiegrace
Summary: Based on the tumblr post by meoplelikepeople:"AU where McGonagall puts her foot down and says ‘you’re going to give Lily and James boy to WHO?’ and proceeds to destroy every argument Albus has by saying 'you don’t want him raised so he’s revered and pampered? Fine, give him to me, I’ll raise him.’ She would be strict and firm but Harry would never doubt that he was loved and important; just no more than anyone else."A series of one shots.





	1. Chapter 1

“-Can’t you see how much better off he’ll be, growing up away from all that until he’s ready to take it?”

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed- and then changed her mind again. “Better off Dumbledore? He will not be ‘better off’ with these sort of Muggles. Over my dead body, Albus. I’ll take the boy.”

“Minerva-”

“I won’t hear anything of it. I’ve made up my mind. He will be much ‘better off’ -as you say- growing up at Hogwarts where he will be safe, and he will know who he is. Because no, I don’t believe these Muggles would bother to tell him the truth because of your  _ letter. _ ” The professor sneered a bit at the last word. A letter. How silly of Dumbledore to think any sort of explanation worth a toad could be given in a letter.

“Prof-”

In that moment though the headmaster was once again interrupted, but this time by a very large and very hairy man descending from the sky on a motorcycle- a small child bundled up in his arms.

He clamored his large form off the bike and immediately started wailing, “Oh Dumbledore, I can’t bear it. The thought o’ Harry going off ter live with Muggles!”

“Quiet down or you’ll wake them.” Professor McGonagall scolded, she looked up at the dark windows before continuing, “Well Hagrid, it looks like it’s your lucky day. Because  _ I’m  _ taking the boy.” She stated firmly, and then went right up to the half-giant, lifted up the sleeping baby, and disappeared before she could hear any arguments.

Dumbledore was left looking taken aback and confused, but mostly amused. Hagrid just looked excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Mcgonagall walked swiftly through the corridors of Hogwarts, Sir Cadogan the nosey knight painting keeping up through the various portraits.

“Don’t worry gentle maiden! We will find the boy surely. He can’t have gotten far!”

“I’m not worried Cadogan. And I’ve already told you not to call me a neither gentle nor a maiden.”

“Apologies my fair lady.”

Minerva huffed and sped ahead, already having an idea where the little toddler had run off to.

Surely enough- there he was in Professor Flitwick’s third year class, where 12-year-old Bill Weasley was holding him securely, while the rest of his class was levitating things about the room.

“Thank you Mr. Weasley, I’ll take him from you now.” Minerva said, and then continued to take him from the student. Baby pass-off being a skill a lot of them have picked up by now.

Harry continued to stare gleefully at the many books and potions floating about the room, even as his adoptive mother hauled him out of it, scolding him.

Professor Flitwick smiled as the door closed, enjoying how much Harry has taken to sneaking into his classes.


	3. Chapter 3

Third-year Charlie Weasley was playing with a small miniature dragon in an abandoned corridor when a 5 year old Harry came bounding down it.

“Well hello Harry!” Charlie greeted gleefully, as the young boy hopped into his lap.

Harry pointed curiously as the little dragon, who nipped playfully at his finger, causing the little boy to laugh, and Charlie as well.

“This is Matilda. Nobody knows I have her though Harry so this has to stay a secret.” Charlie put his finger to his lips to emphasize his point, and Harry mimicked the action, nodding, before turning his attention back to the dragon.

“It’s Harry-sized isn’t it?” Charlie laughed, “Not like those Hippogriff Hagrid introduced you to the other day huh?”

Matilda jumped into Harry’s open palm and nuzzled his nose playfully. Harry giggled and said, “Charlie’s dragon” before placing it on his own head.

Harry, being a quiet boy around most of the students at Hogwarts, made Charlie take the two words as a gift.

Later that night, he decided he liked the sound of “Charlie’s Dragons.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where I fix everything.

Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk a few days after taking in Harry. The little boy was on the floor next to her, playing with a small replica Hogwarts Express engine and a fake wand, when Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid walked in. 

“Professor,” Hagrid started, “Have yer’ heard? Oh it’s jus’ terrible it is!”

Minerva looked at Dumbledore for an explanation. Next to them Harry babbled happily at the familiar faces. Dumbledore looked solemnly back at McGonagall, “Sirius Black has just been taken to Azkaban Prison. He was the Potter’s secret keeper- and just a few hours ago-”

Harry interrupted then, still playing with his toys, he spoke off handedly. “Unc’ Pete Pete know the seek-et. Not Unc’ -ius.”

Minerva looked at though she was about to hush Harry, but Professor DUmbledore held his hand up. “What was that Harry?”

“Unc’ Pete Pete knows.” Harry nodded matter-of-factly while still rolling his toy engine back and forth, a little whistle blew. 

Dumbledore pulled out his wand this time, and asked Harry to repeat it again. And as Harry went on (“Unc’ -ius not know to seek-et. Is Unc’ Pete Pete.”), Dumbledore pulled a silvery memory from the boy’s head.

The headmaster looked at Minerva, and she nodded in understanding. Hagrid stayed with Harry as they rushed off to his office. Harry smiled up at the man ten times his size and offered him his train. Hagrid gave the boy a watery smile.

 

A couple days later there’s a trial that no one out of the loop ever thought would happen.

A hysterical Sirius Black was escorted into the room by some daunting looking wizards. He seemed to be losing his mind until a happy baby squeal echoed across the cluttered court room. “Unc’ -ius!” little Harry shouted from Professor McGonagall’s lap. He made grabby hands at his Uncle, who seemed to sober up at the sight of the baby. A determined expression passed over his features as he was shoved into the chair at the center of the room.

Dumbledore stood to present Harry’s memory of Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter all having a conversation in the Potter’s living room about Peter being the real secret-keeper. It was from the distracted perspective of a small boy, but the dialogue was clear as a bell.

There wasn’t a dry eye in the room when Lily appeared in front of Harry in the memory, and the Harry of now let out an excited “Mama!” and tried to escape from McGonagall’s arms. 

Sirius Black then presented the room with his exact same memory of the discussion, and it was ruled by about 15 witches and wizards that the memory hadn’t been tampered with.

Sirius Black was cleared from the accessory to murder change of Lily and James Potter.

Then came the charges of the murders of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles.

Sirius seemed to lose it again at the mention of Peter’s name, but he looked up at Harry and gained his composure. He told his story to Dumbledore rather than the presiding judge -refusing to lose eye contact with his former headmaster. His memory of Peter faking his death, and killing the muggles was then shown to the court. It was again ruled not to have been tampered with.

Sirius Black was cleared of all charges.

A manhunt was issued for Peter Pettigrew. It seemed no one believed he could stay a rat for much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

By seven years old, Harry Potter knew every nook and cranny of the school. Every secret passage, every hiding place, every portrait, and every whisper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Harry was just leaving the kitchens where the house elves had given him a small cake, and was walking through the basement towards the concealed Hufflepuff dormitories entrance. He knocked on the barrel’s two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff.’ Slowly the passage slid open, and Harry crawled through to the groups of Hufflepuffs gathered in their cozy common room, completely unaffected by Harry’s appearance. 

The boy rushed over to 16-year-old Nymphadora Tonks whose blue pair turned brighter upon seeing Harry. “Hello Harry what brings you here?” She says closing her charms book.

“I’m going to Hogsmeade, but Mum says I have to bring a friend.” He says, not waiting for a reply, and just grabbing Tonks by the hand.

“Well I suppose I do need to pick up a few things. Did you tell Professor McGonagall you were coming to me?” She asked, as Harry dragged her through the Hufflepuff’s entrance.

Harry nodded, and they proceeded up the stairs to the main part of the castle, and out the doors.

As they walked across the grounds Tonks turned to Harry, wondering where on Earth he got the Slytherin sweater he was wearing to fight the growing cold. That reminded her though- “Harry, why are you wanting to go to Hogsmeade?”

“See Uncle Siri and Uncle Re.” He said simply, still not having grown out of the nicknames.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin moved into a three bedroom flat above the small bookshop (Moony’s and Padfoot’s) they opened in Hogsmeade upon Sirius’s release from Azkaban. They decided they wanted to stay close to Harry as he grew up.

Nymphadora, who has always had a small crush on Remus, suddenly got very nervous, but pretended everything was all fine. “Well that works out well then, I need to pick up a book on vampires for my advanced D.A.D.A. class.”

Harry looked up at Tonks as her hair turned a pale green. A color, Harry knows, she isn’t very fond of. He tilts his head but simply grips her hand a bit more and drags her more firmly down the path.

Upon arrival at the small shop, Harry jumps into Sirius’ arms, while Tonks stays hovering near the door. Remus goes to greet her.

“Hello, Nymphadora, is there anything we can help you with?”

“Don’t call me Nymphadora, Remus.” she says firmly.

“Apologies, Dora.” Lupin smirks.

Tonks used to hate that name just as much, but really, it’s starting to grow on her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry have lots of people who love and worry about him. Close at hand as well.

Shortly after the entirety of Gryffindor house had been kicked out of the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall came bustling in, marching straight toward Harry’s bedside.

“Minerva- you can’t-”

“You will let me see my son Poppy!” McGonagall said sternly, continuing without hesitation toward the boy in question.

“Harry dear are you alright?”

Harry pulled his head back as his mum tried to push his hair back and check for a fever (Madam Pomfrey huffed at this and retreated to her office). Ever since his fall last year, his mother had been even more overbearing than usual when it came to his safety during Quidditch. “Yes, mum. I’m fine. Agugh!” he exclaimed, pushing her hand away.

“Can’t believe they showed up there. Don’t know what they were thinking. Went down there myself and had a word with those vile-”

“You spoke to them?” Harry interrupted.

“Of course I did, dear. Dumbledore too, he was quite possibly just as furious as myself.”

“I don’t get it.” Harry said shaking his head.

Minerva gave an inquisitive look to her son, “Don’t get what dear?”

“Why I’m the only one that… passes out.”

“Ah… yes. Well, Harry, you’ve experienced quite a lot more sadness than most other witches and wizards your age.” She sat down on his bed while she spoke.

Harry looked down at his hands, “I hear her. I hear her screaming when the dementors come. She’s pleading.. With Voldemort. Begging him not to kill me…”

Harry pretended not to notice when a tear fell down McGonagall’s face at the admission. He knew his adopted-mum well enough to know she doesn’t often like to acknowledge her own emotions. She grabbed his hand and they looked at each other in silent understanding.

After a few minutes she sighed a stood up, “I have to get back. Rumors are already starting that Pettigrew was on the pitch. I expect your uncles will be here any minute. Do try to warn Madam Pomfrey when she comes back.” She winked, and kissed Harry on the head before retreating.

Only ten minutes later Remus and Sirius barged into the ward.


	7. Chapter 7

“You want to spend all of August at The Burrow?”

“Yes.” Harry confirmed to his mother, without hesitation.

“And what,” Minerva continued, “has lead you to believe that Mrs. Weasley wants you at her house for four weeks.”

“Because she loves me.” Harry again said without hesitation, to which Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes at his cheeky grin, “And also I just got a letter from Ron saying that they offered,” he said, holding up the letter in question.

Minerva gave her son that ‘well you could have led with that’ look, and took the letter from Harry’s hand. “Well I suppose that’s alright. I will, of course, need to talk to Molly myself first.”

Harry smiled, but McGonagall went on, “May I ask why you don’t want to stay at Hogwarts until you go with them to the Quidditch Cup?”

“Because I’m here all the time, Mum. I never knew how small a castle could feel until recently.”

Minerva nodded in understanding. He’s grown up at the place he attends school. She imagines not many people know what that feels like.

“What about Hermione? How long will she be staying?”

“She’s showing up a week after myself if you let me go.”

The professor made a comment about Molly and Arthur being much too lovely people, before nodding to her son to go up to his (Summer) room and collect his things. 

Harry ran off grinning. Professor McGonagall took out a picture from her desk drawer of Lily and James Potter. “He’s well loved, your boy,” she whispered. “You’d be proud of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think McGonagall often talks to Lily and James. Prays she's doing right by Harry. And that they are happy with the life she's done her best to give him.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry always got incredibly excited at the start of term. McGonagall couldn’t remember when it started. But Harry always had a fascination with watching the new first years get sorted. 

The boy has always had a sort of bias towards Gryffindor, but he’s seen sporting every house’s colors now and again. If anything it seems as though he’s just grabbed the sweaters and scarves that fit him from the school’s wardrobe, but Minerva knows he does it to make a point.

What that point is though- she’s not entirely sure.

Today on September 1st as she’s escorting the new first years through the great hall, she spots her five-year-old son standing slightly to the side of the teacher’s table, grinning ear to ear in a frankly ridiculous get-up.

Harry wore a incredibly bright yellow and black striped Hufflepuff scarf (despite the lingering summer heat) wrapped probably ten times around his neck, her old Gryffindor quidditch robe, a green with silver embroidered Slytherin sweater, and an oversized Ravenclaw tie that came down to his knees.

Dumbledore and Hagrid were outwardly smiling down at the boy, both obviously trying to conceal their laughter. Dumbledore gave her a knowing and amused look, when she let out an exasperated sigh. The other teachers (save for Severus) were all determinedly looking out at the students, but all were wearing slight smirks, and gave occasional glances towards Harry.

Harry gave a huge animated wave to his mother, the oversized robe falling all the way down to his shoulder, and revealing his skinny arms underneath. McGonagall smiled back at him, and noticed that the first years looked at Harry confused, while the rest of the students smiled at him knowingly.

She just simply pulled out the stool and the hat, and began directing the first years -pretending as if this was all completely normal. Which really, at this point, it was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A study in Percy.

Harry played Wizard’s Chess with Professor Dumbledore on Wednesdays.

Harry thinks it started a little before he’d turned five, but he can’t be sure.

Anyway, today, on this third Wednesday of September, Harry was in the headmaster’s office, playing Wizard’s Chess. Harry often found these sessions somewhat of a time to just talk about things -with a wizard whose wisdom is unmatched.

Harry was waiting for Dumbledore to make his next move when he said, breaking the silence, “Dumbledore, something has been bothering me.”

Albus looked up from the board to look Harry in the eye, “What is it my dear boy.”

“I don’t much like Percy Weasley.” Harry stated firmly, in the sort of way only an innocent young boy could.

Dumbledore gave a surprised, but hearty, laugh at the ommission. “And why is that bothering you?”

“Well,” Harry went on, giving the expression of deep concentrated thought, “He’s the only Weasley I don’t much care for isn’t he? And I don’t think he much likes me either.”

Dumbledore could read the offensiveness on the young boy’s face. “Well.. what is it that you don’t much care for about Percy? He hasn’t been here long has he? This is only his first year.”

Harry nodded, “Yes, but obviously I’ve met him before when at the Burrow. I always thought he was kinda odd. Not wanting to play with us. Even Ginny plays with us!” Dumbledore smiled at this, enjoying listening to Harry’s innocence, “But I just figured he was shy! But even here I tried to talk to him and he was acting all uppy!”

“Uppy?” Dumbledore questioned.

“Yeah uppy! Like he didn’t think I was worth talking to.” The little boy crossed his arms and pouted, sitting back in the oversized chair.

“Would you like to know a secret my boy?” Harry nodded, “There’s a reason Percy Weasley is… ‘uppy’... as you say. You know Bill and Charlie I gather? Yes, well they were the first children. Very good kids, great personalities all the like. And then came Percy, and that’s a lot to follow, so he already felt as though he needed to be better than both Bill and Charlie to stand out. However, after Percy the twins were born. Fred and George you know them?” Harry nodded, seeming to be following so far, “Well they are very loud personalities don’t you think Harry? Always in the center of the attention. That made Percy feel like he needed to be even better than all of his siblings. It gave him the uppy personality.”  
“So he thinks he’s better than everybody else?” Harry scrunched his face together.

“I wouldn’t say he really thinks that. He just likes to think that. Feels like he needs to prove it anyhow.”

Harry twisted his mouth to the side, and let out a 'hm' sound, looking over at some of the object twisting about on one of Dumbledore’s bookshelves. Dumbledore, looking at the boy, realized that the chess sessions have become somewhat of a gossip session between him and Harry. He smiled a bit thinking about divulging to Harry how the pots had exploded on Professor Sprout the other day.

Without a word, he regained Harry’s attention by moving his piece forward and capturing Harry’s king. The game was over.

Harry sat, awestruck, staring at the board. Dumbledore smiled.

 

The next day little Harry ran up to Percy in the corridor and gave him a hug. Without a word, he ran off again. Percy was left standing there, a slight smile upon his usually stoney face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because it always bothered me that no one seemed worried for Harry after his name was drawn.

-Couldn’t someone had put Harry’s name in the goblet as a trick, a practical joke? Did anyone really want him dead?

Harry was able to answer that at one. Yes someone wanted him dead, some had wanted him dead ever since he had been a year old… Lord Voldemort. 

In his state of worried confusion, Harry found himself at the door to his mother’s office, rather than the entrance to Gryffindor tower. 

Slowly, he opened the door, to find Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk her head in her hands. At the sound of him she snapped up immediately and ran to her boy.

“Harry, I can’t believe this. How could Dumbledore make you compete when all this about Voldemort coming back, and your scar hurting-”

“You told Dumbledore about my scar?”

“Well of course I did Harry. He’s Dumbledore.”

Oddly enough, Harry found that to be enough of an explanation really. “Mum you believe me right? I didn’t put y name in there. I couldn’t have!”

“Yes dear I know. And Dumbledore does too.”

“Yeah well no one else seems to…” Harry said grumpily.

“Have you talked to Ron and Hermione yet?”

“No I came here first. I’m sure they’ll believe me though… right?”

McGonagall sighed, still looking worried, “Yes I’m sure they will...” She drifted off, seeming to be contemplating something. “Harry you know I can’t help you with these tasks...?”

“Oh yes, Mum, I know. I wouldn’t ask you to help me.” Harry answered quickly. “I just came here to ask… I mean… what Moody said… about someone- about someone wanting to kill me. Do you think-?”

Minerva looked deeply into her son’s worried face, “I don’t know dear. I’d be lying if I said I’m not worried. But you know everyone here is going to be looking out for you.”


	11. Chapter 11

“-Obviously the Gryffindor team gets to teach him how to fly!” the captains shouted at the Slytherin’s seeker.

“Yeah and why’s that? Harry’s not a Gryffindor! Look he’s wearing a Slytherin scarf right now!” she shouted back, gesturing to the two year old boy in question, who was currently sitting on the grass of the quidditch pitch, staring curiously up at the various house team members.

Charlie Weasley, a new first year that was supposed to be watching Harry up at Gryffindor tower, and was convinced by the older, cooler students to bring him out here, looked exceptionally nervous. 

The captain again retorted, “No just all three of his parents and both his uncles were in Gryffindor! And you know as well as I do Katherine that you put that scarf on him!”

Harry babbled happily and made grabby hands at Charlie, who immediately picked him up, already having practice from his five younger siblings at home.

“Well,” spoke Drew, the keeper on the Hufflepuff team, “We won the Quidditch Cup last year. So I think it’s on fair that Hufflepuff-”

At this there was a huge uproar from all the houses, in which Violet from Ravenclaw started positively screaming at Hufflepuff that Ravenclaw should have won-

“What is the meaning of this?” rose above the voices suddenly. An eerie silence cut through the quidditch pitch. They all had their back turned from the gates, but the voice was clear as a bell.

Their suspicions were confirmed when Harry yelled, “Mama!” and made to escape from Charlie’s arms. 

Charlie tried to explain, but Professor McGonagall, looking positively scandalized, would hear none of it. She gave every single one of them detention, and took thirty points from every house.

Only a few months later Sirius gave Harry his first flying lesson on a real broom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cus Harry mentions a lot in the books that the Dursley's hope for his death.

-She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in." Harry could tell she was slightly annoyed with him by here using his last name.

Harry smirked at his mother, immediately feeling silly for getting worked up about the prediction. Minerva had, of course, tried to persuade him out of taking Divination. He’s starting to wish he’d listened to his mother.

Either way he took that as cue to focus more on the lesson.

After class she calls Harry up, and reminds him that she really does hope, of course, that he doesn’t, in fact, die. And Harry thinks he detects just a slight tinge of worry behind he anger at Professor Trelawney.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because a really important part of mother/son relationships is supporting one another. And you can tell how stressed McGonagall is in Order of the Phoenix. She just needed a hug.

She just couldn’t stand the woman.

It wasn’t enough that the most powerful dark wizard of all of history is out there and after her son. It wasn’t enough that the Daily Prophet is insulting her son, and questioning not only her parenting, but her teaching as well. No, all of that wasn’t enough for her according to the powers that may be. No, they had to send her Dolores Umbridge.

She was sitting on her bed, hair down, and massaging a headache, when Harry came in.

He’s gotten so big, she can hardly believe where the time has gone. It seemed like only yesterday she was saving him from those horrible muggles Dumbledore had wanted to hand him off to.

Harry looked worried, he had been in class when Umbridge had decided she needed to “evaluate her teaching style.” Honestly, Minerva didn’t know how take to take that any other way than as an insult.

He sat down next to her without saying a word, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He’s gotten so big…

They were going to be okay. They could get through this. Mother and son. Umbridge and the Prophet and Voldemort- they could get through all that.

Minerva tried to discreetly wipe a treacherous, tear, but she knows Harry saw it. He was just kind enough not to say anything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit wordier than former chapters. whoops!

At seven-years-old while doddling about Professor Dumbledore’s office, Harry discovered a great leather bound book atop a remote bookcase. Climbing (albeit precariously) up the aforementioned case, he pulled down the book, and consequently fell off, the book landing heavily atop his skinny form.

Harry, however, remained quite unwavering in his determination (though truthfully a bit wobbly); he heaved the book onto the headmaster’s desk -standing a couple inches below it, as he was still anxiously awaiting his growth spurt- and clamored up onto the throne like chair sitting behind it. His childlike mind, not seeing the dangers in such actions, misinterpreting the whispers coming from the many portraits above.

Flipping open the dusty leather cover he was greeted with a list of names written in perfect calligraphy atop frail looking parchment. Interested, the young boy began flipping through, occasionally stopping to laugh at some of the more ridiculous sounding names (‘Remington Puff’ being one of the many).

Then, suddenly, his own name caught his eye. Scrawled atop the page it was written were the words ‘Class of 1998’. This, meaning nothing to Harry, meant he took nothing from it, but continued to run his small fingers down the list of some 40 names that he, himself, was grouped with.

Although he didn’t have a clue why the names were there, he got a rush of excitement seeing his friend, Ron Weasley, listed toward the bottom of the page. Other names stood out to him though, ones he possibly heard is passing, such as: Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom (Harry giggled at this one), and Hermione Granger. 

He grabbed the parchment behind this particular page and flipped through, surprised to see that a substantial portion of the book hadn’t been filled. Though every page did, indeed, have a header. He stopped at ‘Class of 2016’ and ran his fingers across the letters, still not understanding, but tapping the blank page innocently, wondering if that would perhaps cause the names to appear (it didn’t).

At this moment though, the headmaster returned to his office to find Harry sitting (or more appropriately- kneeling) on his chair, and bent over the large tome. Harry jumped at the noise of the door, and his hand, still holding the spot where his name was written, instinctively flipped back to that page.

The boy looked up at the elderly wizard, with wide innocent eyes. Still having no idea that he’s done anything wrong (as he often plays in Dumbledore’s office), but yet having the distinct feeling that he’s been caught in the act.

Professor Dumbledore walked around the desk to join Harry in looking at the volume, raising his eyebrows. “Ahhh... I see you’ve found your class roster.”

“But what is that, sir?” Harry asked, looking up at the headmaster.

“Well you’ve seen your mother sign the Hogwarts letters haven’t you, Harry?” At Harry’s nod, he continued, “Well how would you suppose she gets all those names?”

Harry shrugged, “I figured she was just really clever.”

At the unexpected response Dumbledore let out a laugh, “Well that much is true. But you see, Harry. This book you’ve found is enchanted. It detects kids with magic, so we know whom to invite to come study here with us at Hogwarts.”

Dawning comprehension spread across the young boys features as he listened to the headmaster, and then turned again to look at the list containing his name -a more mesmerized look worn with this read through. “So sir, you are saying then... that someday, I will know all of these people here.”

“If they choose to come, then yes.”

“Wicked…” Harry whispered.

“‘Enchanted’, Harry.” Dumbledore responded with a wink.


	15. Chapter 15

“-Harry you have to tell Professor McGonagall!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Hermione are you honestly telling me to go running to _my_ _mum?”_

“No Harry I’m telling you to inform  _ a teacher and administrator _ about what’s going on-”

“It’s not happening. We can deal with this on our own. Like we always do. When has telling an adult ever helped us?”

“Well we wouldn’t know would we Harry? Considering we’ve never gone to one!”

“Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. It's short. But for whatever reason I could just very clearly see this in my mind's eye. Timeline really doesn't matter. Literally any book.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry’s most prized possession very quickly becomes the album full of pictures of his parents. He periodically will spend upwards of an hour flipping through it’s pages. There was one page though that Harry found himself oddly drawn to. On this page there was a newspaper clipping of James and Lily talking to a reporter out of frame, from when they were still students at Hogwarts. The small blurb seemed to suggest they were part of a protest at the ministry.

But this wasn’t the photo that attracted Harry to this page however. Right below the clipping was a ordinary muggle polaroid, picturing Lily at possibly only a few years older than the currently five-year-old Harry, hugging a girl Harry didn’t recognize, and them both smiling brightly at the camera.

Professor McGonagall happened to come into Harry’s tower-top room this day while he was so intently wondering over this particular photograph. Harry looked up as she was joining him on the bed.

“Mum... “ the boy started hesitantly, “Who is this girl? With my mum?” he indicated the muggle photograph as he spoke.

Minerva looked at the photo for a few moments as she thought how best to phrase the answer. “Harry do you remember when we told you your mother grew up with muggles?” Harry nodded and she went on, “Well she had a sister… Her name was… Petunia I believe.”

Truthfully, Minerva knew damn well that the woman’s name was Petunia. She had sent count letter’s to Lily’s sister to no avail, by both owl and muggle post. She had no idea if the woman had even gotten her letters. No idea if the woman even knew she _had_ a nephew, having not been incredibly close to the Potter’s during their shared time in the order.

Harry questioned his ignorance on this part of his family. Having decided a long time ago that she wasn’t going to keep anything from her son, she gave him the truth. Explaining how Petunia and her husband weren’t fond of magic, and chose to pretend it didn’t exist. She admitted that she wasn’t sure if the Dursley’s were aware that he was at Hogwarts, though she had received confirmation from Dumbledore that they were aware of Lily and James's deaths.

He was quiet once she finished explanations, and had a look of complete concentration upon his small features. Eventually he stood up and proclaimed, “I’m going to write a letter to her” and went to his desk.

McGonagall kissed him on the head before leaving, sent a look to the framed picture of Lily and James on the boy’s nightstand, and left Harry to his writing.

The boy’s tongue was sticking out slightly as he mumbled the words he wrote.

 

_Dear Aunt Petunia,_

_Hello. How are you?_

_Is it ok if I call you Aunt? I am not_ _~~posa~~ _ ~~_poseti_ ~~ _sure if you know who I am, so I’ll go ahed and say. My name is Harry Potter. My mummy is your sister Lily. But since she died a teacher at Hogwarts (I think you know what Hogwarts is) has taken me so that you would not have to. I love her very much. Just so you know._

_Anyway, I have not got much family. And I only fownd out today that you are. It is ok if you don’t want to talk to me. I know you don’t like magic. But I thot my mummy would like me to try. I don’t know though. You must know her better than me…_

_One of my favorite pictures is this one with you in it. I think mummy looks really happy in it. I think you made her happy. It looks like it._

_~~I am~~ ~~atach~~ ~~atatci~~   _ _Here is the photo. I thot you mite like it._

_Sinserelee,_

_Harry James Potter_

  


A few days later while Vernon was at work Petunia screamed at the owl on her window sill. She snatched the letter quickly and shooed it away, looking around wildly for neighbors. She was about to throw the damned “parchment” in the bin, but only the feeling of something more within it kept her from the action.

Slowly she opened the paper, and the little polaroid fell out. Shaking slightly she bent down to the photograph facing toward her, and reached her quivering hand toward it. As she clasped the photo to her she read the letter, and found herself tearing up at the words of the young nephew she’s never met (but did in fact know was out there).  
Perhaps had Vernon been home she wouldn’t have done it. But as fate would have it he was gone, and so she did. With a pencil and a piece of notebook paper she began forming her response to the little boy. The polaroid from her youth sitting next to her all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In rereading the books I've realized that a lot of the existing scenes between Harry and McGonagall really wouldn't change all that much in this AU.
> 
> (Especially when he attacked a death eater when he spat on her. That was great.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite for this AU of an expert from Chapter Sixteen of the American hard-back version of Sorcerer's Stone.

The three of them were on their way up Dumbledore’s office (the likes of which Harry new many ways of getting to), when they ran into Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

“What are you three doing inside?” By this point in the year, she knew Harry’s friends well enough to know they didn’t often pass up the opportunities good weather at Hogwarts presented.

“We want to see Professor Dumbledore,” said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought.

“See Professor Dumbledore?” Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy things to do, even despite Harry’s presence. He didn’t often bring friends when he went to visit Albus, and this was an odd time of day for a visit. “Why?”

“It’s sort of a secret,” Harry said to his mum, but instantly wished he hadn’t, as her nostrils flared.

She informed the trio that Professor Dumbledore has left in the cold voice Harry only heard when he was in trouble.

Mother and son quickly entered the familiar back-and-forth of their sort of fights.

“He’s  _ gone? Now? _ ”

“Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time-” She went on, using his surname as she often does when she’s angry.

“ _ McGonagall,”  _ Harry continued, knowing it would make her angry. Hermione and Ron stood by looking even more worried at this, “This is important.”

“Something you have to say is even more important than the Ministry of Magic,  _ Potter _ ?” Her eyes were flaring now too.

“Look,” said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, “Mum- it’s about the Philosopher's Stone-”

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn’t that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn’t pick them up.

After getting over the shock she again informed them shortly that Dumbledore was not there, and wouldn’t be until tonight. And with that she gathered up the fallen books and went on her way.

“It’s tonight,” said Harry, once he was sure his mum was out of earshot. “Snape’s going through the trapdoor tonight. He’s found out everything he needs, and now he’s got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note; I bet the Ministry will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up.”

“But what can we-”

Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled around.

Snape was standing there.

“Good afternoon,” he said smoothly.

They stared at him.

“You shouldn’t be inside on a day like this,” he said, with an odd twisted smile.

“We were-” Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.

“You want to be more careful,” Snape said, “Hanging around like this, people will think you’re up to something. And Gryffindor really can’t afford to lose any more points, can it?”

Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.

“Be warned, Potter- any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you.”

Out on the stone steps, Ron spoke up first. “Expelled. Even if Dumbledore would expel you- what good would that do? You go and live up in your room rather than Gryffindor tower and continue to sit in on lessons like you’ve always done? What rubbish.”

Harry smiled at the idea, but shook it off. “That’s not important right now. Here’s what we’ve got to do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when rereading the books I'll read scenes like this one and think "I need to write that for my AU."
> 
> (Comments keep writers writing ❤︎)


	18. Chapter 18

“Do what you have to do. I’ll secure the castle.” McGonagall said quickly. It was the first time she’d been able to speak to him since he’d appeared from under the invisibility cloak in Ravenclaw Tower. It’s been months since she’d seen her adopted son’s face. It took everything in her not to take him and lock him in his room until Voldemort was gone and everything was safe again. 

She stopped him just before he could turn around “Oh and Harry-“ she cut herself off before she could beg him not to go. “It’s good to see you again.” She said instead.

Harry smiled despite the circumstances. “It’s good to see you too, Mum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short thing that’s really no different from the original scene save for the narration and names. It’s been a while since I updated, so feel free to leave ideas/requests and I promise I’ll do them within 24hrs!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's "death" during the Battle of Hogwarts- as seen by Minvera McGonagall

Minerva was tending to the wounds of the injured and helping to move the bodies of her fallen students- too young to have seen war, much less lose their lives to it, when the horrible rasping tones of Lord Voldemort’s voice swelled through the castle walls once more. “Harry Potter is dead-”

She didn’t hear the rest of the monologue as suddenly her world caved in, the room spun into blurry wisps of color and she couldn’t tell if she was breathing anymore. Distantly she felt her knees hit the hard wooden floor beneath her. Someone’s hands covered her shoulders but they felt as if they were a million miles away.

Seconds or centuries passed and she was being pulled to her feet again as the sound of hundreds of marching feet approaching the castle was finally able to reach her ears. She was running before she knew she was standing.

Out on the grounds the Death Eaters came to a halt, spreading out in a line facing the open front doors of the school. A reddish glow from the burning castle cast eerie light upon their faces but all Minerva could see was the limp body of her son in Hagrid’s arms. “NO!” She screamed, despite herself, and it was a horrible, gut-wrenching sound pulled from her misery and drowning in her sobs. “Harry!”

In sick juxtaposition, her former student, now enemy, Bellatrix Lestrange laughed gleefully as she gloried in her former professor’s despair at her son’s death. Minerva’s ears rang in anger and pain.

Next to her Harry’s friends made similar sounds of outrage. Ron and Hermione appearing on her left side as the horror twisted their already scarred faces.

“Harry! HARRY!” Ginny screamed, moving to run past McGonagall, but his mother was able to grab the girl’s hand and pull her to her side just in time. Tears ran down their faces as their eyes met. All around them their cries triggered the crowd of survivors to take up cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters in defense of their fallen hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa it's been a while hasn't it? I started another project that's taken up the majority of my creative energy. (If you're a Doctor Who fan go check that out). But I'll do my best to post here some more too... I think just how much Rowling has annoyed me lately has slightly squandered my love for Harry Potter though- so don't be surprised if that's an empty promise. 
> 
> ...I've already written an alternative epilogue, but maybe I'll add one here too with Mcgonagall and grandchildren... hm...


End file.
